


Une danse suffit-elle ?

by AngelicaR2



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Dance, Minor GoldenHeart, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [2x16] : « Elle lui avait plu au premier regard, c’était une certitude, et ce même en ne sachant pas qui elle était. Mais, malgré cela, après, l’avait-il alors aimée ? Pas sûr. »  Henry Sr/Cora + GoldenHeart (mentionné).





	Une danse suffit-elle ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A dance, is it enough ?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804439) by [AngelicaR2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2)



On sait que Cora n'a jamais aimé Henry.

 

Tout d'abord parce qu'elle n'en a jamais vraiment eu le temps, mais surtout parce qu'elle aimait Rumplestiltskin plutôt que lui.

 

Oh non, c'est certain, elle n'a jamais pu l'aimer.

 

Pas en s'étant arraché le cœur comme elle l'a fait, pas en ne l'ayant côtoyé que quelques heures.

 

Mais qu'en est-il du prince lui-même ?

 

Elle lui avait plu au premier regard, c’était une certitude, et ce même en ne sachant pas qui elle était.

 

Mais, malgré cela, après, l’avait-il alors aimée ?

 

Pas sûr.

 

Il n'avaient pas vraiment eu droit à beaucoup de temps ensemble, après tout, seulement quelques instants de conversation, une danse.

 

Et après ?

 

Le prince avait été intéressé par elle, pour son élégance, sa beauté, son impertinence, pour ça et tout le reste.

 

Il aurait voulu pouvoir apprendre à mieux la connaître, avoir droit à du temps avec elle, parce que de toute évidence, tout cela n'avait pas été suffisant.

 

Pas pour lui du moins.

 

Ni pour elle non plus, à son avis.

 

Enfin ça, c'était avant que son père ne se mêle de cette histoire.

 

_§§§§_

 

Henry se fichait de qui elle était.

 

Fille de meunier ou princesse, quelle importance ?

 

Ce ne serait pas lui qui régnerait, ni qui aurait à assurer la dynastie du trône, et à avoir à tout prix un héritier.

 

Alors, pourquoi ne pas le laisser choisir librement son épouse ?

 

Mais son père ne l'entendait pas ainsi, et avait donc organisé ce bal en son  _honneur_ .

 

Et ça avait été tellement ennuyeux, avant que cette étrange femme ne surgisse de nulle part, et ne commence à discuter avec lui, sans le reconnaître.

 

Il avait béni les masques qu'ils portaient, aucun ne pouvant voir le visage de l'autre.

 

Paradoxalement, sous les masques, aucun d'eux n'avait fait semblant.

 

Et ensuite, le prince avait passé une des meilleures soirées de sa vie.

 

Enfin, pour un moment.

 

Ensuite, son père avait reconnu Cora pour ce qu'elle était, et cette dernière avait refusé de se faire humiliée une nouvelle fois, et il y avait eu ce mensonge s'échappant de ses lèvres, sans qu'elle puisse le retenir.

 

Tous y avaient vu un mensonge.

 

Henry y compris.

 

Mais il avait voulu y croire.

 

(Ce n'était pas de l'amour, pas encore, et ce n'en serait peut-être jamais, mais c'était une étape vers cette voie-là.

 

La confiance.)

 

Et elle l'avait fait.

 

Elle avait réussi à changer la paille en or, et sur le moment, cela lui avait juste paru extraordinaire, et il l'avait admirée pour ça.

 

(Ce n'est que plus tard, bien plus tard, que son point de vue changerait.)

 

Et puis une lueur étrange, pleine d'avidité, passa dans le regard de son père.

 

Henry n'était pas idiot, il savait parfaitement qu'avec une magicienne pareille dans leur famille, leur royaume ne manquerait plus jamais de rien, et leur prospérité était assurée.

 

Alors peu importe qu'elle n'ai aucune goutte de sang royal dans ses veines, peu importe qu'elle soit la fille du meunier.

 

Ce n'était pas cela qui le dérangeait réellement dans cette situation.

 

Parce qu'il en ressortait quant même avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

 

Cora n'avait pas eu tord.

 

On le vendait.

 

Et même si Cora lui plaisait et l'intéressait, il n'empêche que tout cela allait beaucoup trop vite pour lui. Il aurait voulu avoir plus de temps, pour apprendre à la connaître.

 

(Peut-être alors aurait-il pu voir les ténèbres qui entouraient sa future femme.)

 

Mais il ravale tout ça, et exécute la volonté de son père, qui n'a pas tant de choses à voir avec la sienne.

 

« Cora, voulez-vous m'épouser ? »

 

Elle dit oui, bien sûr.

 

_§§§§_

 

Tout cela le réjouit, c'est certain, même si encore une fois, tout va trop vite.

 

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait, ils sont déjà mariés, le temps passe, et Cora donne naissance à une petite fille.

 

Et cette enfant, Henry l'aime au premier regard, sans doute aussi pour compenser le manque d'amour de sa femme à son égard.

 

Il sait parfaitement que Cora ne l'aime pas, il a fini par le comprendre. Elle a changé depuis leur mariage, est complètement différente de ce qu'elle semblait être la première fois qu'il l'a vue au bal.

 

Et c'est avec un certain effroi qu'il se rappelle lui avoir demandé la manière dont elle avait pu apprendre à changer la paille en or.

 

« Hé bien… disons que j'ai eu un très bon professeur. »

 

Il ne comprend pas le sous-entendu présent dans la phrase de sa femme, et c'est normal, parce que Cora est douée pour dissimuler.

 

La froideur de sa femme à son égard finit par lui apparaître clairement alors que leur petite fille grandit.

 

La magie l'a changée, il le sait, et désormais il voit les ténèbres qui l'entourent.

 

Mais, et lui alors, qu'en est-il ?

 

Le fait est qu'il avait essayé, de façon réelle, de l'aimer.

 

En vain.

 

Cette danse avait-elle suffi ?

 

Non, de toute évidence.

 

Pas après que Cora ait aimé Rumplestiltskin. Pas après qu'elle se soit arraché le cœur.

 

Elle, elle n'avait pas pu l'aimer, parce qu'elle n'en avait pas la capacité.

 

Et lui non plus ne l'avait probablement pas fait, de toute évidence.

 

Quelques heures ensembles n'avaient pas été assez pour pouvoir suffisamment les rapprocher.

 

Il aurait bien aimé, mais ça n'avait pas été le cas.

 

Pas du tout.

 

Dès la naissance de Regina, elle s'était éloignée de lui, et il n'avait pas pu l'en empêcher.

 

Il s'était donc rapproché de sa fille, délaissée par Cora, et il s'était consolé de la froideur de sa femme grâce à sa fille.

 

Sa femme était une statue de glace, et ça le désespérait, pas seulement pour lui, mais surtout pour sa fille qui en souffrait.

 

Tout comme lui.

 

Le temps passa, et à nouveau, sa femme fit tout pour détruire toute possibilité de bonheur pour sa fille. Du moins le type de bonheur qu'elle voulait.

 

Cora était un monstre sans cœur, sans aucun amour pour lui ou pour Regina.

 

C'est pour cela que le jour où la jeune femme bannit sa mère, il ne s'en sentit même pas blessé.

 

Il ne sentit rien, juste… un sentiment de profond soulagement.

 

Parce qu'il n'avait jamais été proche d'elle, à part au cours de cette danse et de cette discussion, ou pendant un temps ils avaient été en connexion.

 

La perdre lui fit seulement regretter le début de leur passé commun, et à cette danse qui n'avait pas suffi.

 

Dommage.

 

De tout évidence, il n'avait pas pu l'aimer.

 

Il aurait pu, s'il y avait eu droit.

 

Elle ne l'avait pas laissé faire…

 

FIN.


End file.
